


【洪晋】韵事 （一）

by JackieEEE



Category: SPL2
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg, 怀孕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieEEE/pseuds/JackieEEE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*洪晋，就只是洪晋；<br/>*ABO设定，高晋作为Omega，他怀孕了；<br/>*不背锅，不撕逼，言语文明，以爱为先；<br/>*无论是喜欢还是批评，请在评论里留下些什么，谢谢。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【洪晋】韵事 （一）

**Author's Note:**

> 这是由2015年9月份的一个脑洞而起的，由阿黄、Soda还有我想到。本来是一篇连串了三部电影的同人作品，里面会出现洪文刚/高晋，还会出现Jimmy/鬼眼。但后来因为我的懒癌发作，一直拖到前些天。本来的长篇就变成短篇，短篇又变成了片段式的梗，一直到现在，时间线都会被打乱。也就是说，可能今天写得是怀孕，下次就要写初遇，以后还会写关系确定类似的，总之就是会打乱，想到以前的梗就写出来。

总之，高晋怀孕了。

检孕棒换了十次，四次表示可能怀了，六次表示肯定怀了。

高晋把检孕棒装进袋子，一股脑全部扔进监狱后勤部的焚化炉里；后又惊厥，赶快用铁杆扒拉出来，从熊熊烈火中抢救出最后一根。

上面明晃晃的两个红线。一个停在C，一个停在T。

坏了，怀了。

高晋把医院的证明装进牛皮纸袋里，就像他过去对待所有的骨髓配型报告一样。

纸袋里的材料很多，甚至在他来不及拒绝之前就被护士塞进两本优生优育小册子；两本小册子很沉的，扉页里写着恭喜为人父。

有什么好恭喜的。

动作都要慢半拍，夹在腋下的纸袋一会儿又被抱在胸前，皮鞋塔塔地在洪文刚办公室门口踩着拍子。

屋子里安静，估计是无人。

高晋听见自己松了一口气，转身就要回去；回去，去哪里？

门被打开，洪文刚冲他皱眉，并且低头看他手里的东西。

做什么？进来啊。

高晋无所遁形，舔舔嘴唇半天憋出一句：

“洪先生，早。”

现在是下午两点，早个头啊。

高晋趁洪文刚背过身，偷偷地，使劲地闭了闭眼。

洪文刚坐回椅子里，拿出烟来，看到高晋在摇头，说：“怎么，稍等就下班了。什么事情要现在讲？”

这不能怪洪文刚从一开始就无心办公，门口不时飘来伴侣的信息素味道，这实在很让人分心。

手里的纸袋被看到，洪文刚向他伸手过去，高晋一惊，连忙用袋子遮住腹部。

洪文刚笑笑，看来自己没有猜错，眼前的人有事情瞒着他。也不再继续接近，只是摊平了手掌，下一秒高晋就自觉将纸袋子交给他。

略沉的东西被放在桌子一侧，置之不理。

“你讲给我听，”他交叉着手指，挺直了背：“我只信任你。”

高晋坐在桌对面的椅子里，也挺直了背，却又垂下头。

洪文刚等着他，耐心的样子像是他才是掌控时间的神；现在这个神都要等着高晋开口。

高晋咽下津液。

脑中的那个典狱长背着手，大骂他懦弱，几乎要挥起鞭子。

他深吸一口气：

“先生，我怀孕了。”

心里的那个高晋抱住头，在黑暗里择出一隅，缓缓蹲下，抱住头。

洪文刚的办公室很简洁，色调是冷的，四面并排的落地窗能望见这座城最好的景致，却常年紧闭着窗帘。

墙是白色，窗帘是深蓝，地毯呈灰色；洪文刚坐在那里，他周身散发出的信息素味道几乎让眼前这位Omega产生痉挛般的痛。

他刚刚告诉自己的Alpha，他怀孕了。

而他的Alpha什么都没有说。

洪文刚只是关掉电脑上的文档，动作干脆到可能都忘记保存；他招招手，让高晋过到他身边来。

再近些。

再近些，走过来些。

好了。

洪文刚环住他，头轻轻地挨在高晋的腹部。很暖，暖到洪文刚想要亲吻衣服上那些黑色的纽扣。

洪文刚的办公室静得能听到花开的声音。

“洪先生。”高晋先开腔，他比较担心涨潮般溢出的幸福感会让自己崩溃。

洪文刚重新坐回椅子里，桌下摸出一包烟；倏地滞了一下，捏起一整包，全部丢进纸篓。

高晋舔了舔唇，洪文刚脸颊上有浑圆的纽扣压痕；目光突然变得躲躲闪闪，看看笔筒里的铅笔，望望皮鞋上反光的像。

不敢看洪文刚的眼睛。

“你管辖区里的所有人加起来，有几个听得懂国语？”

高晋有一瞬间以为自己听错了：

“嗯？”

洪文刚把手支成塔状，目不转睛的盯着高晋：

“有几个？”

“有三个。”高晋脑中蹦出三张照片，突如其来的工作问题让他有些烦躁，但也只皱了皱眉。

这是他该做的，他的Alpha要求他回答问题，他就必须回答。

“明天统统卖掉，卖不掉的，做掉。”就像平常一样交代了一项事物，高晋点点头：“还有，这件事让刀仔去做。”

“好的。”

 

那天过后，高晋直接向监狱里告了病假。

洪宅如临大敌。换掉了几乎所有床上用品，橱柜里的方便食品和虾条薯片全部被清空，咖啡早就全部冲进马桶，就连监控设备也是前厅后院各加三台。

高晋在花园里散步，穿着一双新拖鞋在石板路上走着；外面的空气比监狱里清新了不知多少倍，还有鸟鸣，不远处甚至还会有花香。

这香味甜得发腻。

下一秒，高晋跪在室外的土地上，膝盖陷进泥土里；他是绝不肯用手去触碰地面的，直至居家裤上沾了星星点点的泥。

胃部痉挛起来，一阵一阵的晕眩终于引来了反胃感，高晋手心冒汗，趴在路边干呕个不停，脸色都要由红色变为铁青。

他觉得力气从自己的肌理中抽离，眼前金花朵朵，灌木丛间飘出来的小风都能把他冻得打颤。

他听见洪文刚叫他，但仍跪在那里。

站起来跌到洪先生身上怎么办，又不是言情剧女主角；他发现自己竟还有力气去考虑这些有的没的。

“阿晋，你怎么样？”

洪文刚的言语里带上了难得的焦急。

高晋被揽进怀里，属于Alpha的味道让人心定，不再挣扎扭动，坚持到医生出现。

他睁开眼，脸上就落下一块湿热毛巾，擦擦额角，又伸进被里抹了几下前胸才退出去。

眼皮很重，眨几下就又重新合上。

他知道现在的自己看起来一定非常狼狈，不过幸好肌肉不再酸痛，动一动臂膀把手举到头顶，五指在发间轻轻按摩着头皮。

洪先生怎么样了？

他嗅到一丝被抑制剂掩盖的信息素气味，想起自己的Alpha。

疲惫感突然被驱散干净。

这个味道不是他的Alpha。

脑中警铃大作，甚至不敢想刚刚给自己擦脸擦身的是谁的手，想到就阵阵作呕，心里都是翻江倒海的怒。

他缓缓移动，慢慢摸到矮柜的侧面。

他摸到那把冰凉武器的同时，手也被攥住，那只手干燥而温暖，是洪文刚。

高晋睁开眼，洪文刚正坐在床边看着他，眼里的担心近乎严厉。

这让高晋好一顿委屈。

卧室外有人叽叽喳喳的讲着什么，声音不大，但听起来真的很聒噪，不过好在一声唿哨后，那个声音就消失了。

应该是请来的医生。

或许踏出洪宅后应该找人把他勒死，或许吧。高晋想到那条温热潮湿的毛巾在自己胸部流连了很久，喉头总一阵一阵的犯恶心。

“丁医生很吵，但他的医术最佳。”

高晋在脑中闪过了‘丁医生’的脸——算了，还是直接勒死吧。

洪文刚似乎知道他在想什么，两根手指弹了弹他的鼻尖，叫人放心好了，刚才是自己亲自给高晋擦身。

然后高晋就觉得自己躺进了烤架，前胸燃了一把火。

脑边的钟现在九点有过半，而高晋已经一整天未食东西，厨房一日没有开火，冰箱里的食物都未化开。

胃部适时发出令人面红的警告声。

洪文刚笑着吻他，让高晋靠床坐好；又找来一对抱枕，塞一个到他腰下的空隙里，另一个递到他手上。

高晋看着洪文刚去到厨房的方向，开始按压手中那只可怜的抱枕。

他真的很不习惯被这样照顾，幸福和无力裹挟着他，像是一层高过一层的浪，要把他拍得头昏眼花，下一秒就会变成一堆碎片，稀稀落落地飘在海上。

洪文刚的身影。这个人总把自己藏在影子里，卧室里能听到淘米换水的声音，高晋认识的洪先生一直都把下厨的事情交给他来做，完全的十指不沾阳春水。

“谢谢，”高晋闭着眼喃喃自语：“谢谢您，洪先生……”

他睡着了。

也许只过了几分钟，也许有半小时，鼻子下传来阵阵热气。

接着就是喷香的小米味道。孕期的Omega总是对味道格外敏感。只不过食欲会像开玩笑般的一蹶不振，尝什么都味同嚼蜡。

但这不同。

他睁开眼，洪文刚坐在床边，手里捧着一只碗，另一只手里握着一柄汤匙，正重复着翻搅吹凉的动作。

他的眼镜被取下放在一旁，脸在灯光和蒸汽的辉映下，犹如艺术品。

高晋几乎要看痴了。眼睛睁得大大的。

“……饿成这样。”洪文刚笑他，呼出的气把蒸汽吹散到高晋脸上。

热。

“洪先生，”高晋润了润嘴唇：“谢谢您。”

他躬身向前，小心而快速的轻啄了Alpha的唇；然后躲进热气后面，任红色从脸部烧到脖子以下。

洪文刚并未表示，仅仅是把吹了很久的那匙米粥递到高晋唇边。

高晋含住汤匙，用舌尖把上面的米粥卷进口里；只是普通的米粥，清淡又纯粹，含着八月的味道，是真实又令人心安的米香。

“要怎么谢我？”

一口米粥似是掺了迷药，好吃到差点入了梦，幸而被洪文刚打断，热乎乎的流食才落到胃里，温暖而满足。

“愿意为您做好一切。”

洪文刚轻轻摇头，举着碗的手也放下了，汤匙落进粥里，吓了高晋一跳，以为讲错了什么，不再出声，静静地看着手。

Alpha见他误会，替他轻轻撩开垂下的头发，抚摸着Omega的后颈，那里的印子使他们的命运完全捆绑在一起，每触一下，两颗心都会颤一下。

洪文刚的头抵着高晋的，他眼里只剩他，那眼神同爱上时丝毫未变；粥在变冷，心在发烫。

他轻轻地把话说给爱人听；他真正想要什么，只有高晋才可知道。

“答应我。”

“好。”

高晋努力了，但他听起来还是像幸福到哽咽。

哦，就像刚刚答应了I do，由未婚妻晋升为妻子，或许比这还要高兴。

什么妻子啊……

高晋接过碗，头也不抬的吃粥，耳尖红红的。

一碗粥下肚，着实比刚才有底了很多，不知是粥的功效还是其他什么的魔力，周身放松得很，被Alpha拥着躺下，暖洋洋的。

 

窗外一声惊雷，泰国多雨。

兴许是云团吸太饱水，吹风的角度太刁钻，大地太热；高晋脑中并无所以然，但也全然无了睡意。

今夜的瞌睡迟到太久，光靠一碗粥还是留不住它。

洪文刚被惊醒。他心里打出的雷比外面要大声许多；伴侣的一举一动都能在他的灵魂上荡出一波一波的涟漪。

而刚刚直接翻出了浪花。

他把一边的床头灯打开，调成暧昧的鹅黄亮度，看着高晋眼睫轻颤两下，心就被揪起一小角。

高晋知道他又把自己的Alpha吵醒了，眯着眼睛，往洪文刚那边瞄去，只看见影影绰绰的身形。

Alpha的气味像是松香和干燥的烟草，此时则平添了丝丝缕缕的柑橘味道，像是落到井口的阳光。

或许是孕期反应，嗅觉都会被激素干扰。

下一步就是脑子，把人变得傻傻的，只会笑。

一只同样温暖的手落到头顶，近乎小心翼翼的梳理着高晋的头发；手指穿过发丝，指尖略过头皮，按得人一阵阵酥麻发痒。

就像安慰一只乳猫。

半晌，那只手离去，也带回些许半明半昧的睡意；洪文刚坐起身子，仿佛是看了他的伴侣一会儿，委身从矮柜里摸出一本书，静静地读着。

“洪先生。”高晋的声音听起来接近嗫嚅，把人唤得软软的。

洪文刚听见自己在叹气。

他把书半合，用指头隔着，角度把标题和光同时带进高晋眼里，那是一本育儿类的书籍。

高晋把头埋得更低了，脸也皱起来。

热，脸颊热，胸口热，脚底也热，但指尖是凉的。

这样的生活就像刚才的那道雷电，来得太突然，毫无准备的就带给他曾经想都不敢想的一切。

高晋没过过这样的生活。

他习惯每天早晨先于洪文刚起来，帮他穿戴整齐，为他料理事物；他是神明身边的侍者，光永远最先照到他身上，他享受为洪文刚而活的生活。

但现在他被神拥在怀里，光芒无时无刻的灼烧着他。

暖到灵魂都要融化成一滩不知所措的水，诚惶诚恐的四处流淌。

洪文刚陪着他，也已有半月未回去上班；虽说轮不上洪门大佬亲自执掌命盘，但总不能这样一直下去。

高晋用听起来更像自言自语的声音讲出顾虑，果然看到Alpha不悦的抿起嘴唇。

“阿晋，我的身体我自己清楚，还不至于少睡一会就会病倒。”他说得轻描淡写，但语气里都是笃定。

他在被里寻到爱人的手，十指紧扣，握住。手心传来热度。

高晋轻轻地应声，依偎着他，心里的那个灵魂早已发出鼾声。他想起洪文刚标记他的样子，汗水从鼻尖滴落，洇湿的发丝挡住眼睛，Alpha的信息素碾压着他的一切。高晋迷恋那种感觉到疯，想臣服，想受他所有的差遣。洪文刚在他眼里近乎神圣：好到应唯命是从，又应消耗倾尽；就这样拒绝所有，拒绝更甜更近的贪欢，拒绝更好更美的明天，不拒绝你。

他依偎着爱人，放开束缚去敲响温柔乡的门。

书翻到第十页，枕边人的鼾声还是把洪文刚逗笑。放下书，轻轻为高晋掖了掖被子，按灭床头的灯。

窗外雨声淅淅沥沥，雷电早已远去；他阖上眼，去追寻有爱人在的梦。

 

假有三个月时间，顺带把从未休过的年假也都一并请下来。

掐头去尾，足足要等到生产。

这期间高晋还是想着北孔普雷的69号仓，洪文刚明白他的心意，只准他在孕期的前两个月，每周查看半天岗哨。

还要隔段时间就回到办公室和他汇报情况，刀仔也要据其左右，护他周全。

西装穿在身上还合身，腹部也未显形；高晋站在高处望着囚犯们，眼神像是重整旗鼓的鹰。

中午，高晋会独自回到办公室。他的Alpha在那里等他，二人会一起归家，吃午饭。

“阿晋，”洪文刚沉吟片刻，手中多出一份很精致的小盒，隔着桌推给他：“送给你。”

高晋道谢，把小盒捧在手上，转身要去给洪文刚取外套。

“不打开看看？”

“是。”

修长的手指解开上面的缎带，纸制品在他的摆弄下顷刻间被拆卸开来：

竟是一份点缀着巧克力和棉花糖的点心。

高晋捧着那份无辜的可爱的小东西，像个傻瓜一样站在那里。

“要我喂你？”

这时他才注意到后面放好的叉。高晋没说过近些天有些嗜甜，这样的小惊喜几乎成了惊吓。他一口一口吞掉入口即化的糖，粘得话都讲不完整。

“理应换个称呼。”等到高晋舔去唇边的奶油，洪文刚突然讲了一句。

“洪先生？”

“不对，”洪文刚绕道桌前，靠在边沿上，这让高晋紧张得动了动手指。

“你该称呼我为，老公。”

老公。

洪先生，老公。

“先在这里叫一声。”

洪文刚一本正经的看着高晋，就像他们刚才决定下一批货从泰国本地进货，或者让高晋再处理掉三个说话时有口吃的犯人。

而高晋现在的表情十分精彩。

在这件事情里，所有人都是用一种公事公办的态度讲话，讲出那种听起来像是在开黄腔或者调戏一个人的话。

洪文刚真的很严肃。

他还在盯着高晋，空气中也渐渐地滋生出浅浅的Alpha气息。但这已经让高晋，让这间密闭的办公室里唯一的Omega的目光变得闪闪烁烁。

“是，”高晋不敢看他的Alpha：

“老公。”

耳朵里都是血液在奔腾，这甚至掩盖了洪文刚回应的声音；高晋低着头，眼睛被紧张和羞赧熏得发红。

洪文刚没有笑他，而是吻他，夸他的嘴很甜。

车子停在监狱后面的空地上，旁边是铁网拦住的过道；时常有换班的狱警和特许在天井里放风的犯人经过。

高晋替洪文刚拉开车门：“洪……”

洪文刚站定，责备般望着他。

“老公，请上车。”

犯人稀稀落落的坐在铁网边的过道里，没有人注意典狱长对老板的称呼有变。

唯三听得懂国语的人，早就消失在郊区的拆卸厂。

洪文刚绕过他，坐进了驾驶位；伸一伸手，从内袋里掏出一把备用的汽车钥匙。

“乖，坐上来。”

高晋还没来得及想到句子的歧义，车子已被发动；他不想叫人等，只能坐到后面。

“今后想要过来这里上班，就要一直这样称呼。”顿了顿，似乎是在后视镜里找高晋的脸：“新规矩，办公室礼仪。”

“不愿意？”

“不……”

“那就是愿意了。”洪文刚笑，车子开得很稳。

高晋觉得自己是关在温室里的虫，四处都有花蜜饮，并无飞走的必要。

那声“是”听起来像风，打着旋儿飞进耳里，又痒又酥。

“习惯后，在家中也这样称呼。”

“好。”

车子拐到主路上，窗外是闪烁的信号灯，把窗子上的雨都染红。车窗里的人望着窗外，那两个字在唇齿间轻轻碰撞，进行着无声而有羞赧的练习。

“中午想吃什么？”

“粥就好了。”

高晋被暖风吹到乏，眼里的人化成口里的糖，并未注意到新的称呼被唤出了声。

 

——END——


End file.
